A Chink in the Armour
by MrsEm
Summary: Some people just aren't great with people. A week in the life of one Senior Officer that doesn't share the talent of small talk that the Captain and others seems to have in abundance. A short story that takes place over five days.
1. Chapter 1

Audrey Honeywell was a very serious looking woman; she had a slim, diamond shaped face with plump perpetually blushed cheekbones and a rounded jaw. Her focussed eyes were a vivid cerulean blue, and her eyebrows were shaped into a deceivingly perfect arch that followed the curve of her eye. A petite nose sat proudly over perpetually pouting lips. Bouncy thick brunette hair fell straight down to her waist, which very few were aware of given she always styled it into an immaculate braided crown, a nod to her Nordic heritage. The sharp features of Audrey's face were merely a reflection of her entire figure, and everything, from her toned arms, ample bosom to her slender waist screamed of keen self-awareness.

She walked in long strides, her shoulders back and face held forward, nobody knew anything of her that she didn't want them to know. She was uncommonly beautiful, there was no denying that but her apparent indifference and icy stare made more forbidding due to her afore mentioned cerulean blue eyes kept most people away. This suited Audrey just fine, the perception of her by others being no accident or misinterpretation. She kept people at arm's length, that's how she preferred it.

 **Monday**

Lieutenant Commander Audrey Honeywell sat in her usual seat in the mess hall eating her dinner. She chose the quietest time to eat, not enjoying the hustle and bustle of 'shift change chow time' as most of the crew liked to call it. Finishing her dinner she placed her knife and fork neatly on the plate, as she went to pick up her tray and leave Captain Kirk sat in the seat opposite her, grinning widely.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant Commander." He greeted warmly.

"Good afternoon Captain." Audrey's voice was tight and nervous; she could feel her chest tighten in apprehension. Normally, her interaction with the Captain was limited to Senior Officer briefs, they consisted of roughly twenty Officers and she always managed to sit in the farthest corner of the room and leave without having to entertain any small talk with the other staff. Now, sat here with the Captain in front of her, Audrey felt cornered.

"The Ambassadorial visit and reception is taking place on Thursday." Kirk crossed his arms in front of him, settling them on the table, Audrey nodded in response to his statement. "I hope you will make the effort to attend?" He inclined his head towards her, she knew he was doing more than just offering up his wishes. She had managed to avoid all but two social events while on board the Enterprise and it hadn't gone unnoticed by Kirk.

"My apologies Captain, I have a report that's due by Friday, I'm afraid I must decline." She smiled tightly again, crossing her fingers under the table that he wouldn't pursue the matter.

"Ms Honeywell, this is a very important occasion, I would appreciate your support by you attending." By the tone of his voice Audrey could tell that if she were to decline a second time he would no doubt order her to attend.

"Yes Sir." She answered.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Lieutenant Commander, I understand it can be difficult for some to socialise and I don't wish to make you feel uncomfortable but I do hope that you feel a part of the team on board this ship, it's important to have a sense of belonging. You're a valued member of the team, and we would all benefit on Thursday from your knowledge and expertise of the space we are here to explore." Standing he straightened his uniform and smiled at her once more. "Oh and Ms Honeywell, no formal uniform at the request of the Ambassador. I hope you have a frock?" Giving her a wink Audrey was left sat staring after him.

A frock? Discarding her tray quickly she left the mess hall, her mind filled with the horror of an impending social occasion. A frock? Making small talk? She couldn't think of anything worse. She appreciated the Captain's words of encouragement but it did little to settle her reservations. Walking back into the Stella Cartography department Audrey went straight to her office, making sure the door was closed behind her. She effectively worked alone, not being part of a team nor having any direct reports. Officers would visit on occasion but by in large she was left to enjoy her own company. She continued to work late into the night, not wanting to return to her quarters,her head still filled with the dread of what Thursday could bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday**

Stella Cartography housed a vast visual display device; it was effectively a piece of technology for projecting the image of charted and uncharted space onto and into the room. Audrey found it mesmerising, and when no one was around she could lie in the middle of the room, on the floor and stare up at the stars. She could pull up any planet or any system, but favouring the Milky Way above all. She could lay there for hours, enjoying the peace and quiet and imagining all the places in the universe they had yet to visit.

While she was inputting the latest coordinates from the First Officer's recent away mission into the records system the main door behind her slid open, flooding the darkened room with the stark bright light of the corridor. Audrey jumped and looked over her shoulder to see who was interrupting her.

"My apologies Lieutenant Commander, is this a bad time? Should I come back?" Nurse Olivia Tosolini hesitated in the doorway; Audrey tugged at her uniform irritably and walked towards her.

"How can I help you Nurse?" She asked briskly, Olivia took a step forward, the door closing behind her. She was about to speak but was distracted by the stars and planets floating around in front of her.

"My word! That's beautiful!" Olivia gasped, Audrey followed her gaze and couldn't help but smile herself.

"It is isn't it?" She replied warmly, "How can I help you?" She repeated her question, turning back to Olivia. The Nurse cleared her throat.

"Lieutenant Commander, I was wondering if I could ask a favour, I know you're very busy and I'm really sorry for taking up your time. Please let me know if this isn't a good time, I can come back at a better moment, or not at all!" She was rambling she knew it, she was just so nervous around the woman.

"Nurse, it's alright. What are you after?" Olivia was surprised at how kind the Lieutenant Commander was being, this wasn't how she had been described by her friends.

"It's my Husband's Birthday next week and I was wondering if, well he's always been fascinated by the Laurenthiam system, and I was wondering if you could…" Audrey held up her hand.

"You'd like a small projection of the system as a gift for your Husband?" Audrey guessed, Olivia exhaled and visibly relaxed.

"Yes please, if that wouldn't be too much of a burden?" Her face was pleading.

"Not a problem, when do you need it by?" Audrey asked while she made a note of it on her PADD.

"Friday?" Olivia asked hesitantly.

"Friday it is." Audrey typed into her PADD again and the whole room flickered, they were now surrounded by the Laurenthiam system. "Do you see that star there?" Audrey pointed, her arm outstretched.

"Yes?" Olivia answered, taking a step closer.

"It has no name, shall we name it after your Husband?" Audrey watched as Olivia's jaw dropped open, turning to her she giggled with excitement.

"We can do that?" She asked disbelieving.

"Of course, do you think he would like that?" Audrey watched Olivia's face beam with delight.

"I think he would love that! Thank you so much Lieutenant Commander Honeywell, I can't tell you how happy he's going to be!" Olivia clapped her hands together in glee.

"I'm glad I could be of help." Audrey closed the projection down as she spoke, Olivia was still looking at her hesitantly. "What is it Nurse?" Audrey asked.

"If you don't mind me saying you really are _different_ to what I was expecting." Olivia admitted.

"Well, you keep that to yourself Nurse, we don't want people thinking I'm a soft touch." Audrey gave her a wink. "Right well now, let's see. Star two seven dash sixteen alpha bravo six is hereby named…" She looked at Olivia in anticipation.

"Paul." Olivia answered excitedly.

"Paul?" Audrey repeated.

"Yes, Paul. Is there a problem?" Olivia creased her brow in confusion.

"No! No problem, Paul it is." Audrey typed in the name on her PADD.

"Thank you again."

"I'll see you on Friday Nurse Tosolini." Audrey watched the young woman leave, looking back up to the star that now had the small label of 'Paul' next to it Audrey rolled her eyes. "Young love." She muttered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wednesday**

Audrey wasn't entirely sure if she was walking in the right direction, she'd never been to the Medical bay having never had reason to. Taking the turbolift up to deck seven the Cadet she was sharing the cylindrical elevator with gave her a polite smile. Audrey kept her face straight, nodding her head an inch in response, the Cadet nervously looked to the floor.

Making her way down the corridor she finally came to the Medical Bay, the door opened automatically in front of her and Audrey stepped over the threshold. It was remarkably calm with only a few of the beds occupied by Cadets and Engineers sporting minor injuries. Audrey looked around for Olivia nervously, hoping to find her quickly so that she could get back to her office. Not having any luck she approached another Nurse who was busying himself with what looked like bed pans.

"Nurse?" She caught his attention; the man turned to her and smiled.

"Yes Lieutenant Commander?" The quick glance he made to her rank marked on the sleeves of her blue uniform ensured he addressed her correctly.

"I'm looking for Nurse Tosolini, is she available?" The man nodded and turned to point behind them.

"She's currently with Doctor McCoy in the research lab, please go straight through." Turning she saw the door behind her and after thanking the Nurse she made her way over. Peeking her head through the door she spotted Olivia straight away standing next to Doctor McCoy who she recognised from the Senior Officer briefs.

"Nurse Tosolini?" Audrey caught the young woman's attention, and the Doctor's.

"Lieutenant Commander Honeywell, it's good to see you. Is everything alright? Are you unwell?" Olivia approached her, concern in her eyes.

"I'm perfectly well thank you Nurse Tosolini, may I have a word?" Audrey looked to Doctor McCoy for the first time, he was looking at her sternly. She returned her focus on Olivia.

"Of course." Olivia said, the three of them stood there in an awkward silence until Audrey looked back to McCoy.

"Doctor, I'd like to speak to Nurse Tosolini in private if you don't mind." Audrey watched the Doctor's face contort with astonishment at her request for him to leave, she didn't feel the slightest bit of concern that she may have offended the CMO. They were of equal rank and very few people intimidated her, even Doctor McCoy who seemed to be trying to do just that in this moment.

"Very well." McCoy answered. Audrey didn't fail to hear his muttered grumblings as he walked past her. _"Who does she think she is walking in here and asking me to leave? It's my damned Medical bay!"_

"Is it the projector Lieutenant Commander? Is there a problem?" Olivia asked apprehensively once McCoy had left.

"No, there's no problem. I actually came to ask you a favour." Audrey was actually a little bit nervous in asking Olivia what she was about to ask, Olivia seemed surprised but smiled nevertheless.

"Of course, how can I help?" Audrey cleared her throat uneasily.

"I have an event, tomorrow actually. I need a dress Nurse, I don't have one and I was hoping you do?" Olivia smiled and laughed in relief.

"Lieutenant Commander, first of all please call me Olivia and second of all of course you can borrow a dress. You had me worried there for a moment!" Audrey felt her shoulders relax.

"Thank you…Olivia. I noticed we were roughly the same size when you visited yesterday and there's really no one else I can ask." Olivia was struck by the melancholy of the declaration the woman stood in front of her had just made. They had met each other for the first time yesterday and she was the only other woman she could think of or ask a favour from? Olivia felt sorry for Audrey.

"Well if you don't mind me saying so Lieutenant Commander you've been blessed with a more ample rack than I have but I don't think that will be a problem!" Olivia grinned and gave her a wink and Audrey couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you Olivia." Audrey was genuinely touched by Olivia's kindness.

"Come by my quarters this evening, we'll see what we can find." The two women left the research lab and Audrey made her way out the Medical bay, not before she locked eyes with Doctor McCoy again who was stood with his arms crossed and looking decidedly pissed off. Audrey returned his icy glare with her own. Olivia made her way over to McCoy, asking him if he wanted to resume their research.

"I didn't know you knew the Lieutenant Commander Nurse Tosolini?" McCoy remarked, intrigued.

"Yes Doctor." Olivia answered.

"She's a very serious woman isn't she?" McCoy couldn't help but remark.

"I suppose she is Sir yes, but I never judge a book by its cover."

"What was so important that she needed to come see you while on shift?" He asked.

"She needed to borrow a dress for tomorrow, the reception Sir? You know she really went above and beyond when I asked her for help putting together a present for my Husband's Birthday, you know she let me name a star after him!?"

"She named a star Paul?" McCoy barked out.

"Yes! Isn't that fantastic? She really is lovely, I don't know why she has such a hard exterior?" Olivia realised she was rambling on, to the CMO of all people.

"You don't have to judge a book by it's cover Nurse, but neither does that book need to be open for everybody to read either. Perhaps the Lieutenant Commander appreciates her privacy?" Giving him a quick nod in understanding Olivia smiled and scurried off back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thursday**

Audrey stood at the back of the large reception room trying to disappear into the walls themselves. Her right hand clutched nervously at the dark silk of her fluted skirt while her left hand fluttered at her neck to fidget with the high collar and row of silk covered buttons that ran down her spine. She straightened her back and kept her head high, steeling herself for the moment somebody might approach and talk to her. She really did just want to leave and go read her book.

She noticed that one of the other Senior Officers, Lieutenant James Ouellette was making his way over to her, she looked away immediately, hoping he would get the message. He did it seemed because he casually changed his direction and by the time Audrey dared to look his way he was speaking to someone else. A near miss.

The visiting dignitaries were talking with the Captain and other Officers, a Violin quartet were playing Vulcan classical music and a few Cadets had been roped in to walk around with trays of drinks. It was all very civilised and Audrey found that she could relax somewhat, if it had been a raving dance party she would have definitely defied the Captain's orders in the first place. She stood in her spot for maybe another fifteen minutes, a few people caught her eye, but given the fact that her face looked like thunder none approached. She'd had enough, slowly making her way round the parameter of the room Audrey walked towards the door quickly.

"You're not trying to escape there are you Lieutenant Commander?" The Captain's voice behind her made her spine stiffen, slowly turning she found herself stood in front of the Captain and Doctor McCoy.

"My apologies Sir, I have a report to…" She tried to excuse herself.

"No excuses Lieutenant Commander, here, come and have a drink." He held out his hand, ushering her to follow him. She swallowed the lump in her throat and gingerly took a step towards them, McCoy dipped his head towards her and smirked.

"You need to be quicker than that!" He spoke to her conspiratorially, looking up at him she couldn't help but crack a small smile when he pulled a face behind the Captain's back. Seemingly she wasn't the only one who didn't like having to perform to strangers. Kirk handed her a glass of wine then made a toast, raising her glass Audrey took a sip politely and stood as the conversation continued around her.

"Wait for it, he's going to say there were ten of them when in fact it was only five, I know. I was there." Audrey snapped out of her daydream realising McCoy was next to her and had just whispered the secret in her ear. Looking at him he gave her a quick wink and then jutted his head towards Kirk, she turned back to the Captain to listen to the rest of his story.

"And then all of a sudden ten of them appeared right behind me!" The wine in Audrey's mouth caught at the back of her throat and she spluttered, coughing and wheezing as soon as she manged to swallow the remnants. McCoy was at her side instantly, rubbing her back and checking she was okay. Kirk looked at her alarmed.

"Lieutenant Commander!? Are you alright?" He asked concerned. Audrey was doing everything she could not to laugh and McCoy knew it, saving her from embarrassment he turned her away from Kirk.

"It's alright Jim, I'll make sure the Lieutenant Commander is feeling alright. Excuse me Gentleman." McCoy led her away and through the crowd, by this time Audrey's eyes were watering and she could barely see. When they were stood in the corridor on their own Audrey was finally able to laugh. She calmed herself down and McCoy saw that her hard exterior came back.

"Well, I didn't think I would have that effect on you!" McCoy exclaimed, smiling himself at the near miss they had both experienced. Audrey wiped under her eyes and was still taking deep breaths to try and calm down.

"Thank you Doctor McCoy." Audrey said after another small cough.

"Don't mention it, are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine, well I guess I did end up escaping. Thanks to you."

"I would say it was the choking that did it." McCoy offered and Audrey couldn't help but laugh again, they fell into a silence, just the two of them stood in the middle of an empty corridor. "Do you fancy a real drink Lieutenant Commander?" McCoy finally said, Audrey looked at him confused. Moving his hand from behind his back he showed her the bottle of Whiskey he was grasping.

"You stole it Doctor?" Audrey asked, slightly shocked.

"I unconstrained it." McCoy countered. "Where shall we go?" He asked looking up and down the corridor. Audrey opened her mouth to decline, to tell him no and she would just go back to her quarters and read her book but something in his eyes made her stop.

"I know the perfect place." Audrey answered.


	5. Chapter 5

"So this is where you work?" McCoy looked around the large two storey bay.

"It is." Audrey went straight to her office and grabbed a PADD off her desk, walking back into the bay she stood in front of McCoy who hadn't moved. "I don't have any cups." McCoy shrugged his shoulders, cracking the seal on the lid he took a swig from the bottle, wiped the neck with his sleeve and thrust it towards her. Audrey walked towards him and took the bottle from his outstretched hand. Taking a swig herself she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head when the liquid burned down her throat and set fire to her stomach.

"Wow!" She exclaimed, laughing at her own reaction.

"Too strong?" McCoy was smirking at her.

"It's good." Audrey spluttered, handing the bottle back. "Thank you Doctor."

"Hey now listen! If we're going to be sharing a bottle of Whiskey then you need to stop calling me Doctor! It's Leonard." Audrey nodded and tapped away at her PADD as she spoke.

"Aright Leonard, I'm Audrey." The projector lit up and McCoy was suddenly surrounded by stars and planets.

"My god!" He exclaimed, looking around.

"You like it?" Audrey asked grinning, she always did like to see people's reactions. She had a feeling he was going to like it.

"Nice office Sweetheart!" McCoy let out a low whistle.

"Thank you, oh yes I want to show you something else." McCoy walked over to Audrey and when she told him to sit down on the floor he did as he was told.

"As long as you help me back up?" Audrey gathered up the silk that poured around her legs in her hands and sat down herself next to him. McCoy offered her the bottle of Whiskey again and she gladly accepted.

"When I know nobody's due to come in here I lie down in the middle of the floor and stare up at the stars, it reminds me of being on Earth. You want to try it?" She turned and looked at him but he was already staring at her, he nodded and slowly let himself fall back. Audrey made sure her skirt was laid out straight and then fell back herself, her hands resting on her stomach.

They both lay in silence, looking up at the stars. It was oddly comfortable to them both.

"Which one is Paul?" McCoy finally broke the silence.

"Pardon me?" Audrey sat up slightly and took another gulp of Whiskey, passing the bottle to McCoy who propped himself up on his elbows as he took a drink himself.

"Paul, you know?" She realised what he was referring to and blushed.

"He's in another system." She answered shyly, lying back down.

"That was a nice thing to do for Nurse Tosolini." McCoy looked down at her while he spoke.

"It was nothing." Audrey could feel herself getting nervous being under the gaze of the man next to her.

"I think I've found the chink in your armour Audrey, you're a romantic." McCoy placed the bottle on the ground next to him and lay back down.

"I don't think so?" Audrey laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. We've been on this ship for two years and yesterday was the first time we spoke to one another."

"I don't like most people." Audrey replied honestly, McCoy barked with laughter.

"I thought I was the only one!" It was Audrey's turn to laugh.

"I guess I've never had time, or made the time is maybe more accurate. I was focused on my career, a Senior Officer, I've had to have an air of authority I guess. Plus I'm not joking, I don't like most people I meet. I don't like parties and I don't like making small talk. I'm fiercely protective of my friends and I like to help others but..." She got lost in her own explanation and stopped talking. They turned and looked at one another, they're faces were extremely close. Audrey gulped. She really had no idea why she felt the need to explain herself to a man she had just met, she had never felt the need to explain herself to anyone.

"Do you like me?" There was no edge or sarcasm to McCoy's question.

"I do like you." Audrey answered as he took another swig from the Whiskey bottle. "But I'm not a good judge of character." Audrey added jokingly, McCoy gave her a pointed look.

"You look beautiful Audrey, if you don't mind me saying. As soon as I spotted you at the reception I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. That dress, I mean wow..." Audrey blushed. "I know you have this hard image but I think I have your card marked Audrey, I'd like to see you again." McCoy was looking at her intently.

"The dress isn't mine." Was the only thing Audrey could think of saying.

"I know." McCoy laughed, finding it endearing that the most controlled, apparently cold woman was lost for words and blushing like a teenager.

They both looked back up to the stars and planets.

"When he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun." Audrey recited the verse.

"I really do love that dress."


End file.
